I'm gonna kill him!
by Mythgirllily
Summary: Felicity Smoak has finally got a nice, safe guy as her boyfriend. Someone who wouldn't get into any trouble. At least that's what she thinks until she receives a call from the hospital. One-shot. Vague-ish description to avoid spoilers.


Felicity Smoak kissed her boyfriend goodbye and headed into work. It really was lucky he worked only a few minutes away from Queen Consolidated. She and Mark had started carpooling after her mini was totaled in an Arrow related incident. Not that Mark knew that of course.

Felicity was happy with her danger free relationship. Before him she just seemed to attract danger friendly guys. This time she was confident that she had found someone who's biggest worry was being late for work and possibly getting in a fender bender. That is, until she got a phone call from the hospital that night.

* * *

Only staying on the phone long enough to confirm where her boyfriend was, she called a taxi and was there in less than twenty minutes.

"Mark!" Said Felicity. "How are you doing? They said you were shot? "

"It's sort of a long story." said Mark, wincing slightly as he shifted in his bed to look at her. "That's what I get for working late I guess."

He looked tired and pale but not nearly as bad as Felicity had imagined. She pressed her lips together sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried." Under her breath she added, "You'd think I'd be used to people I know getting shot by now." Of course she had assumed that with Mark she'd finally found someone who would avoid such things as bullets.

"Come on. I'm more than a match for some arrow." He joked.

At these words Felicity's eyes widened in shock. "An arrow?" She repeated. Her mind spun. He didn't. He couldn't have.

"Yeah, it was one of the Hood's. I honestly think it was a mistake. He seemed to think I was my boss."

Felicity just stared at him until the words sunk in. Then her face flooded with color. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Mark looked worried and more than a little confused. "What?"

"I said I'm going to kill him! He shot you! He thought you were Mr. Folkridge? You look nothing like that corrupt bastard. I'm going to snap that precious bow of his in half!"

Mark laughed. "Felicity, that's sweet but no one knows who the vigilante is, let alone where he keeps his weapons."

She glared at him. "Don't underestimate me."

"I would never." Mark promised. "Besides you might not think so, but my boss and I do look similar. Especially in a dim room to someone who's never met either of us."

Felicity smiled tightly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why did you call my boss a corrupt bastard?" asked Mark.

"Well I'm sure the vigilante wouldn't have gone after someone without reason." said Felicity. She had done some digging on the man, but Oliver wasn't supposed to have gone after anyone tonight. He obviously didn't want her on the comms for that night. But why not unless they were going after Mark instead of his boss? Oliver could have been trying to protect her by keeping her in the dark. Although he seemed to have no problem telling her that her last boyfriend was cheating on her with Marla from accounting. That was the last time she would have an office romance.

"Just making sure, but you aren't caught up in anything are you? Nothing to attract the vigilante's attention?" asked Felicity.

"Of course not." said Mark. "I'm not stupid enough to do that in a city known for a masked lunatic with a penchant for putting people he doesn't agree with in the hospital. Not to mention the copycats and sidekicks. Who knows why they're with him."

Felicity frowned. "You've never said stuff like that about the vigilante before."

"That was before he shot me." said Mark frowning.

A minute passed in silence before Mark smiled at Felicity

"I was trying to tell you that I was innocent," he said. "Although, it now strikes me that I should be a little more concerned about how my girlfriend thinks I'm not."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "We've only been dating a month and a half."

"We were friends before that."

"No we weren't."

"Fine, you win." said Mark. "I guess making eyes at a gorgeous woman in a coffee shop for a week while mustering courage to talk to her doesn't count as being friends."

"Gorgeous huh?" said Felicity smiling back. "I've always prefered brilliant myself."

"That too." He said. "And beautifully, bewilderingly breathtaking"

"You're such a charmer." She teased. "A face like yours could be hiding anything and I would never know."

"It's all in the eye's." Said Mark. "Wide like a puppy and blue like a baby. Gets them every time."

Mark didn't see Felicity's smile falter

* * *

Felicity didn't have the chance to confront Oliver until the next afternoon.

Diggle and Oliver were talking in the foundry when they heard the door open and slam shut. Moments later Felicity Smoak came storming down the stairs.

"I can't believe you!"

Oliver glanced at Diggle.

"Calm down Felicity." said Oliver and he took a step toward her. She glared at him and he wisely backed off. "What can't you believe?"

"You SHOT my boyfriend!"

"Oh, that." said Oliver. "It was an honest mistake."

"B.S." said Felicity. "You can't tell me you shot a man before you talked to him and you can't tell me that you talked to him without realizing he wasn't Mr. Folkridge. You. Shot. My. Boyfriend."

"I shot him in the leg. It was an accident!" said Oliver. "No permanent damage. And yes, sometimes I do shoot people before I start talking to them. It helps make sure they don't run away."

"Well I hope you're reconsidering that after last night's incident." said Felicity. "And why the hell wasn't I on comms. I'm part of this team for a reason, remember?"

"You weren't on comms because you said that you had a date. Remember?" said Oliver, slightly mocking her words. "Yet another reason I thought your boyfriend was his boss. Are you even sure he's innocent?"

"Yes I'm sure." said Felicity. She had dug into Mark a little deeper before she came to confront Oliver, just in case. Mark was clean. It wasn't her fault date night was canceled because Mark's boss made him work late that night any more than it was her fault she didn't tell Oliver and instead opted to use her night off watching netflix and working on some of her pet projects. He wasn't supposed to have gone after Mr. Folkridge tonight anyway. "Why did you go after him tonight?" she asked.

"He was going to run." said Oliver. "Luckily for us, unlike the police we don't need to have enough evidence to convince a judge in order to go after bad guys."

"You could have called me." said Felicity.

"We've managed without you before." said Oliver.

Felicity stared at him for a long second before she sighed and sat down in her swivel chair. "Fine. You win."

"Good." said Oliver.

"You do realize he hasn't said sorry, don't you?" said Diggle.

Felicity straightened up in realization. "Oliver!"

But Oliver ignored her and walked away, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

 _This one-shot plot bunny popped into my head after reading my Madman-with-a-Warehouse's entire favorite list, 98% Arrow, over the span of a couple days. It was not a short list. I was fangirling about one to my sister when I thought about how funny it would be if Felicity started ranting about killing the Arrow to someone who had no idea about her secret identity/closer-than-the-average-person's relationship with him._

AN: As of November 16th, 2015 I edited a bit.


End file.
